365 Days Later
by siubhantheelfninja
Summary: 365 days later. Things are better. A lot better. Also known as the one where Sherlock is falling apart and finds that he can't hide it forever. Short one shot about Sherlock that's I will probably regret later.


9/6/15

Sherlock is acting odd. More odd than normal; concerning. I'm distressed as I cannot figure exactly what is causing the odd behavior or what is happening. He won't sleep, he won't eat, and he's not even on a case! He's become remarkably thin and when I ask him about it, it brushes it off or looks pleased at the sickly weight loss. I just want him to be okay.

10/6/15

It's burning hot outside in England and Sherlock's still been wearing jumpers or his trench coat. I get that it's his persona, but what if there's more to it? I don't want him to get heat stroke and I bloody well know that Sherlock knows his own body and how long he's able to do this, so I'll keep watching. As a last resort, although I don't want to, I might have to get help from Mycroft. He'll know what to do.

12/6/15

Sorry that I didn't write yesterday. I brought up some of my concerns with Lestrade, and found that some were his own as well. Lestrade suggested Sherlock's old addiction is what was causing this. It made sense. Many users of cocaine avoid eating and can't sleep. He was hiding the scars from the syringe with the jumpers and his coat. I agreed with Lestrade to do a tiny drugs bust, only checking the places I knew it could be. There was no luck, so I shall delve further into it.

13/6/15

I asked Molly today about Sherlock and she started sharing her own concerns. She said that he's been quite unfocused compared to usual, and that when he's hitting corpses, he's weaker than his norm. She also agreed that she hasn't seen him eating, and we're still need a case.

15/6/15 I confronted Sherlock today with Molly, Lestrade, and Mycroft as a sort of an intervention. He denied anything we said until Mycroft took over and started being more aggressive. Sherlock's sleeve came down, and we all saw what he'd been hiding and what was causing everything. His bony, shaky, pale arms were covered in red lines. Up and down, left and right, diagonally, they were everywhere. He tried to cover them, he did, but the truth was out, and what was causing his torture wasn't syringes filled with addictive drugs, it was merely just a tiny, reflective, razor blade. He finally told us what was so obvious but we didn't want to grasp. He did this to himself. On purpose. He's been starving himself to feel good about how he looks and he's been mutilating his body to take his anger and sadness out so that he would be in control of his feelings. All he wants is control. But if it's like that, we can't let him have it.

16/6/15

Mycroft wants Sherlock to go to a rehabilitation clinic. To be able to get back in his right frame of mind, and start eating regularly at least. Sherlock doesn't want to go, but you know Mycroft, he'll find a way.

19/6/15

Today is Sherlock's first day in the clinic. I'm not allowed to visit. Only legal family is. I miss him already and it's going to be hard to be without him. The thrill of the chase, solving crimes, all gone for right now. Lestrade has me as an interim detective for the moment, as I can use the skills that I've learned from watching and living with Sherlock, well. But it's not the same. The game is on hiatus. Get well soon, Sherlock.

I love you.

Epilogue

15/6/16

365 days later. Things are better. A lot better.

It's been a year since Sherlock admitted to having anorexia and self harming. It been about 361 days since he went to the clinic where good things began to happen. He got less pale, and more like a real human as he began to eat more. He started become more focused and even smiling occasionally, as they taught him how to fight his depression and the blades that wish to kiss his body. He got out of the clinic and came back to work as a consulting detective. Lestrade made it a really job title. He still the only one in the world, though. He came out as gay in between kisses to me. We now have been dating for 7 months. He was married to his work, and I'm the closest thing to his work right now. I love seeing him happy and be able to have emotions at all. I love seeing him be able to feel attraction towards another human being, and being that it was me was just a bonus. I love him so much and I hope he continues this way.

Ttfn, ta-ta for now.


End file.
